


To Love A Monster

by lupe_brodrax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Animal Death, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupe_brodrax/pseuds/lupe_brodrax
Summary: Kylux ABO Arranged Marriage AU. Where Armitage is forced into an arranged marriage with the barbarian prince Ben Solo.





	To Love A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> AN: uwu I've been writing fics for ages but this is the first time I've had the courage to post anything. It's an ABO Arranged Marriage AU and I'm aware the main characters are a bit OOC in this. 
> 
> Tense is VERY weird in this. It literally jumps from past to present with no warning. I’m not changing it at this moment
> 
> Also Armitage’s personality at the beginning and from 1/4 of the way through does a complete 180. Don’t question this. I wrote this over the span of a few days/weeks so you can literally tell when I’ve stopped each day fml
> 
> There is a scene of animal death later on in the fic - to clarify, a kitten is killed.

Armitage glares at the room at large, seething inside as he hears his father drone on and on about the terms of his negotiation. Although Armitage is very much part of the negotiations - dare he say, a key part, his father had not thought to involve him in them when he was drafting the bills.

Of course, Armitage thought with a sneer, his father had never thought to involve him in any sort of meeting with diplomats - or anyone for that matter. Being born as an omega in the royal Hux house was seen as the biggest insult he could have done, and his father had hated him on sight. He had grown up, alone and loveless, raised by the servants of the castle with minimal contact with the alpha who had sired him. 

He had always known that he would be forced into an arranged marriage, had loathed and dreaded it. His father had spoken to him fewer than ten times in his entire lifetime, and when the alpha had called him to his office, instinctively Armitage knew the reason why and was forced to grit his teeth when he had informed him of his impending marriage.

At least the alpha he was being married to wasn’t a seedy old man three times his age. To his surprise, the alpha was just a year older than him - the crown prince of Naboo Ben Solo.

From his side of the room, Armitage shifts his gaze to his soon-to-be fiance. The alpha in question is a broody thing, glaring down at his side of the table. He’s dark hair that falls to his shoulders with a large scar running down vertically down the right side of his face from his eyebrow to just above his chin. 

Armitage hides a smile as he studies the alpha. _‘At least he seems to hate this arrangement as much as me.’_ he thinks as his father continues to drone on.

“These terms are acceptable to us.” the queen of Naboo, Leia Organa says. “We look forward to strengthening the relations between our two kingdoms in this new era of peace.”

If this wasn’t such a serious environment, Armitage would have barked out a laugh at her words. They were so obviously forced and practised and anyone with eyes could see how much Leia wanted this meeting to end.

If it weren’t for both kingdoms wanting a lasting peace, Armitage knew that neither Brendol nor Leia would ever think about an arranged marriage. Years of fighting was a strain on the resources for both kingdoms, and needless lives had been lost. A tentative peace was the best idea for both kingdoms, who were eager to put their resources in more productive efforts rather than in a pointless conflict.

Brendol allows himself a small smile and Armitage resists the urge to roll his eyes.

_‘Of course he’s the happiest one here,’_ he thinks to himself as he crosses his legs. _‘It’s a win/win situation for him because a) this pointless war is finally over and more importantly, b) he gets to get rid of me for good. I doubt he’ll be making any house visits anytime soon.’_

“Well, I know that my son is dying to be more acquainted with his soon-to-be husband. Shall we let them get to know one another while we discuss more of this privately?” Brendol asks Leia, sickly sweetly and Armitage can’t prevent the glare he shoots at his hated father’s head.

Leia doesn’t smile. “Of course.” she says simply. “Ben, if you would take Prince Armitage on a brief tour?”

“Yes, mother.” Ben says emotionlessly as he stands. “Prince Armitage, if you will?”

Armitage stands immediately, glad to leave the stifling room, despite the fact that he’ll have to be in the presence of the alpha. He leaves the room without a glance back and has to speed up to keep up with the tall alpha’s brisk strides. Ben takes him into the Royal Gardens and sits down sulkily on one side of the bench, glaring off in the opposite direction of Armitage.

Armitage does finally roll his eyes at this, sitting down stiffly at the other end. 

“You know I’m not fond of this idea either,” he says softly as he glances wistfully at the beautiful roses around him - his favourites, not that Ben would ever know. “I’ve always wished to marry for love, and not sold off as some...political pawn. But I can’t say I’m displeased with all this. I’d rather be anywhere than Arkanis with that bastard of an alpha who sired me.”

“You’re a chatty one aren’t you?” Ben says. “Are you going to be like this during our marriage too?”

He spits the word marriage as if it were something vile, hated, and despite himself Armitage feels his heart twist at the words. 

_‘So this is what he thinks of it all. He hates it as much as I do.’_

It’s true that Armitage had hated this idea from the start - _hates_ the idea, and he knew that Ben would too. But hearing it from his mouth, having it confirmed reinforced the idea that Ben would never grow to love him or have any sort of affection for him. Armitage was prideful beyond his years and would never admit this, of course, but inside, the omega in him wanted nothing more than to find his true mate and be cuddled in his arms to feel safe and protected.

“Well I’m glad to know what married life is going to be like and I’m thrilled.” Armitage says, deadpan and he hides a smile as Ben clenches his fists.

“Is this a joke to you, Prince Armitage? Lives are on the line and you sit there waxing poetry and insulting this...this mockery of a union?”

Anger flares in the omega at his words. “What do you mean by that? You think that I’m _excited_ about gambling over the lives of my own people?”

Ben turns to him, a vicious glare on his face, highlighting the ugly scar on his face. “Based on how haughty yourself and your father have been acting, this is all a big joke to you.”

“How dare you!” Armitage growls. “If you hadn’t realised, you damned alpha, the lives of _my people_ are on the line too!”

Ben sneers at the omega. “And who’s to blame for that? Your people were the ones who started this damned war to being with!”

“And you’re blaming _me!_ ” Armitage barks out a laugh. “Yes Your Highness, I personally signed the papers declaring war on Naboo.”

“You might as well have,” Ben stands, eyes fire. “You royalty sitting on your throne while you send your men to fight your wars for you.”

Armitage stands too, mimicking Ben’s stance though he has to look up at the taller alpha. “Aren’t you a little hypocrite? As if you’re not royalty yourself, _Your Highness_.”

“Tell me this, little prince. When in the history of Naboo have we ever declared war on anyone? The only times we have gone to war are when others have invaded us first. We’ve only ever defended ourselves, and we’ve never been the aggressors. Furthermore unlike you, I am a _soldier_ , Your Highness, I’ve been on the front lines fighting for my country more times than you can guess.”

Before Armitage can snarl out a reply, the pair are interrupted by a polite cough.

“Excuse me Your Highnesses,” a beta servant says. “But your presences are requested by Her Majesty.”

“Thank you.” Ben says and without a glance back at Armitage. He takes off, robes sweeping behind him as he leaves a red-faced Armitage in the gardens.

Cursing under his breath, Armitage storms after Ben, making a mental note to make married life as miserable as possible for Ben.

===

The next few days pass by as a blur to Armitage. Ben and himself are wedded in a large ceremony two days after negotiations had completed. The wedding was an incredibly rushed affair, as Brendol had wanted nothing more than to return to Arkanis - presumably to continue waging war on smaller kingdoms.

Armitage hadn’t the time to learn about Naboo wedding traditions or the like, and felt very out of place as he stood at the altar. He’d worn traditional attire from Arkanis - beautiful silks of light green that brought out the colour of his eyes. 

Ben’s outfit, on the other hand, was less colourful. He wore what Armitage assumed was military attire - a formal jacket, tightly pressed with medals adorning his chest. 

The ceremony, though beautifully decorated and highly attended, was much shorter than Armitage expected. There lacked the speeches and dancing he had expected, and the whole thing felt more and more like a business transaction. Brendol had left immediately after the priest had joined the pair in eternal matrimony.

Armitage felt more and more ill as the ceremony continued, mind going ahead to the wedding night where he would no doubt be mounted and knotted by his alpha husband. He barely registered the words of the priest and the ceremony had ended with the pair taking turns to drink from a goblet in place of the kiss Armitage had expected to end the ceremony. Armitage and Ben had retired to what would now be Armitage’s room from now on.

The omega in him was a nervous thing. On the one hand, jittery and craving touch from his alpha but at the same time not wanting to lay himself bare to someone he had known for only a few days. He had never been touched before - had barely touched himself, and he was about to lose something so precious to him to a brute of an alpha.

He’s shaking by the time he reaches their bedroom. Ben seems to not notice as he enters his room boredly, loosening his collar and removing his jacket, sighing heavily. Armitage watches Ben carefully - would the alpha grab him and pin him down? Rape him and leave him a sobbing, bloody mess?

His anxiety must have been palpable because Ben turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

“What on earth are you doing?”

Armitage curls into himself, eyeing the alpha fearfully. “N-nothing.” he snaps and Ben resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“Don’t look like that. As if I’m going to touch you.”

“And why not!” Armitage hisses, strangely offended. “You’re my barbarian h-husband and I’m your omega wife aren’t I?!”

Ben _does_ roll his eyes this time. “I don’t give a shit what you think about me but I’m not a fucking _rapist_. I’m not touching you without your consent. Not that I would touch you if I could help it.”

Armitage is too shocked to respond and Ben sighs. 

“Look. It’s been a crazy few days and I need some rest. Take the bed and I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

Without waiting for a reply, Ben throws his jacket off and shrugs off his pants before he settles on the sofa, back turned to Armitage.

Armitage doesn’t move for a few minutes, mind processing what Ben’s just told him. Although he feels immeasurable relief that Ben at least had the dignity to not force himself upon him, the other, much smaller part of him aches at the thought of this handsome alpha not finding him desirable. Not bothering to change, Armitage crawls into Ben’s bed, tugging the blankets around him as he closes his eyes with a heavy heart, the soothing scent of Ben surrounding him.

===

Despite the excitement of his first few days in Naboo, the days after that pass by relatively slowly. While Ben and his court are busy with meetings and the such, they don’t extend their invitations to Armitage, and the omega often finds himself wandering the castle, alone. 

It’s no secret that Arkanis is not well liked in Naboo, and the castle servants and members of the court avoid him like the plague. He often hears them whispering about him, words he would rather not repeat. People who pass him glare at him, and he can tell they’re resisting the urge to spit at him or hurl abuse. The queen is cold to him, greeting him politely in the mornings or whenever she passes him but never making any attempts to converse with him.

He supposes their hatred for him stems from his father being the one to cull the kingdom’s beloved prince consort - Ben’s father, Han Solo. While the war was raging on, there seemed to be no end anytime soon. But Brendol had somehow intercepted some espionage and discovered that the late Han Solo would be leading an ambush at the Northern Forests. Brendol had acted quickly and without mercy, slaughtering the entire troop and presenting Han Solo’s head on a pike to the enraged Naboo army. Knowing that it was pointless for the war to continue, Leia had, despite her grief, arranged peace negotiations immediately, and Brendol, seeing no point continuing the conflict in Naboo and wanting to get rid of his omega son, suggested an arranged marriage.

Although shocked, Leia had accepted, and this was how Armitage was in the kingdom of Naboo, hiding in his corner of the library.

The omega in him was a whiny thing, craving socialisation and contact with anyone. It was in his very nature to seek out companionship and he’d been so neglected all of his life. He was foolish to think that things would be different here. Just because he’d been married off, he was stupidly expecting affection and sweet words from his alpha. But Ben was just as cold as everyone else, and the pair often had heated arguments and screaming matches.

As the weeks went on, nothing seemed to change. The only person he spoke to, if it could even be called that, was Ben, and even then the only thing he seemed to sneer at Armitage were insults. The weeks had gone by agonisingly for the poor omega. Although this was similar to what he experienced back home in Arkanis, years of emotional abuse had taken its toll on the omega, and every night as he slept surrounded in Ben’s scent, he couldn’t help wishing for something more. 

He’d taken to secretly stalking his husband - following him around his daily tasks. Armitage had observed Ben doing his day-to-day activities like training, meeting with foreign diplomats and volunteering at community events. Despite multiple preconceptions about the alpha prince, Armitage was pleased to discover that his husband was kind-hearted, intelligent and a fierce warrior, completely opposite to what he had once thought.

All at once, Armitage felt himself _longing_ for the prince. He wanted to be at Ben’s side as his omega and his mate. He wanted to be there at meetings with Ben, sharing his own opinions - something he had never been able to do in his father’s court. He wanted to help the community as Ben did, and wanted others to realise that he was nothing like his cold-hearted father. 

Most importantly, Armitage wanted to snuggle up with Ben and tell him all his secrets as true mates did. He was a romantic at heart, and had read many a story of an idealistic romance. He wanted to share that fierce, unbreakable bond of alpha and omega mates that the characters in his story had. As he realised what a great prince Ben was, and how remarkably handsome and popular the monarch was amongst his people, Armitage knew that Ben would be an excellent and caring mate, and he wished for nothing more than to be held in Ben’s arms every night.

However, he knew that Ben hated him. Absolutely loathed him. How could he not when Brendol Hux had been the one to kill his beloved father and display his head mockingly on a pike for all to see? Since the first night, Ben had taken to sleeping on the sofa in his room leaving Armitage to sleep miserably alone on his bed. Armitage had, on one occasion offered the prince his bed, with the ‘sleeping together’ implied. Ben hadn’t even bothered to reply. The alpha had snorted before undressing and making his way to his usual couch.

That had been a blow to Armitage’s ego and heart. His omega whined at not being able to be satisfactory enough to please his mate and Armitage had spent that night curled up in Ben’s sheets trying not to cry. It seemed that after that night, Armitage couldn’t help the deep longing he had for the alpha. He became more obsessed with Ben, finding every opportunity to stalk and watch him from the shadows. His omega craved contact with the alpha, and as it was obvious that Ben did not permit it, the closest thing to this physical contact was to keep him in his sight at all times.

If Ben or his entourage noticed, none of them said a word, and Armitage allowed himself to stare longingly everyday at someone he would never be able to have.

Knowing that he had to prove himself to win the alpha’s heart, Armitage began making small improvements to his behaviour. He had started greeting every single person he passed by, continuing to do so even if they outright ignored him or cursed at him. 

_‘Small steps_.’ he tells himself as another servant scoffs at him as he walks past, pretending not to notice the prince consort. 

Progress is glacially slow but eventually, some of the servants warm up to him. Sometimes they even greet him first, and Armitage can’t believe how _happy_ he truly is to just be acknowledged. He befriends some of the kitchen staff, telling them tales of life back in Arkanis and before he knows it, he’s sharing recipes with them and he even gets to cook with them at times. 

Word must spread about his familiarity with the kitchen staff because suddenly other members of staff are a lot friendlier to him. As he doesn’t get invited to do diplomatic business around the castle, Armitage instead helps out in the running of the castle itself. 

He participates in cleaning, caring for the animals, sorting through paperwork, to name a few, and suddenly, Armitage finds himself the happiest he’s been in his life. Although this wasn’t exactly a prince’s job, Armitage finds he couldn’t care. All his life he’s been unwanted and pushed away, but here in Naboo, he has - dare he say _friends_ , for the first time, and they ask for his help to complete their tasks. He soon knows most of the castle staff - or at least the heads of staff by name and Armitage finds his days go by a lot quicker.

Brendol would have an absolute fit at how Armitage was reduced to completing menial tasks, Armitage thinks with a scoff. Back in Arkanis the servants were too afraid of backlash to even think about talking to Armitage or one of the members of court, much less be completing such tasks cooperatively with him. Truth be told, Armitage was hesitant initially to converse with them - people he had been taught to view and always saw as inferior. 

However, the omega in him was crying out for companionship, and Armitage had grit his teeth and forced himself to do so. He was pleasantly surprised by how friendly and knowledgeable these people were and his preconceptions about Naboo and her people were completely thrown out the window as he befriended them and learnt about their lives and their country. Furthermore, there was the small part of him that wanted Ben’s approval, as he saw how familiar the servants seemed to be with the royal family. 

He learnt that Leia had taught Ben to be respectful of everyone, no matter their background, and Ben was an excellent prince. Loved by his people due to his nature and wisdom. He was amicable to everyone but Armitage, he’d learnt to his dismay, but Armitage was a man on a mission to change that, and he would do whatever it took to earn his alpha’s heart.

Due to his new friends, he’s stopped tailing Ben so much though he occasionally does sneak out to follow him - especially when the alpha is training with his cousin Rey or uncle Luke in the courtyard. These usually draw quite a crowd, and Armitage hides amongst them as he watches with awe and longing.

As an omega, Brendol had refused to hire tutors to train him in combat. Armitage had always wanted to learn, and would sometimes sneak out to watch the masters training soldiers. But simply watching and self-practice every once in a while was no practice at all. And so Armitage resigned himself to being the damsel in distress if he was ever caught in a situation where combat was necessary.

He envies Ben, who’s so naturally skilled with at combat. He’s a sight to behold on the battlefield, and Armitage always watches with wide eyes as the alpha bests any challengers who choose to face him, even his uncle who was the one who taught him the basics as a child.

On one such day, Armitage watches breathlessly as Ben weaves and dives his way through a mock combat with any of his men brave enough to take him on. He defeats them effortlessly, and at the end, receives a roaring round of applause from the rather large crowd. Armitage watches as Ben teaches some of his men some of his more elegant tricks and his men seem to be hanging onto every word. 

“He’s so _handsome_ isn’t he?!” he hears an obnoxious giggle and turns to the source of the noise, eyebrows furrowed. 

He spots a group of giggling betas who are obviously ogling the shirtless prince and he grits his teeth in irritation. 

“He’s so dreamy,” one of the betas sighs. “It’s such a waste he’s married, honestly!”

“Pssh, everyone knows that marriage is a sham,” one of the others rolls his eyes. “Prince Ben doesn’t even talk to that omega from Arkanis. It’s as if they aren’t married at all.”

‘ _How dare they!_ ’ Armitage seethes. If this was Arkanis the gossiping betas would be executed on the spot for daring to tarnish him so. Unfortunately Armitage can do nothing as the volume of the idiot betas grows, and he hears them laughing and mocking him.

He wants nothing more than to storm over and give them a piece of his mind but he holds his tongue, knowing that it would reverse any progress he’s made if Ben catches him making a scene. Instead he turns, walking off without a backward glance, robes sweeping behind him. 

He misses Ben looking up and watching him go, an unreadable expression on his face.

===

Armitage is in a foul mood when he makes his way to the kitchens, stress baking on his mind. The kitchen chief, a grumpy beta called Stacia looks up as he enters.

“So you finally decided to join us here?” she says as she tosses him an apron. “My kitchen isn’t just open for your leisure, Armie.”

Armitage pulls his tongue out at the older beta. “I was busy. You know, being prince consort and all.”

One of the kitchen hands, Leila barks out a laugh. “Please. We all know that you were busy ogling your shirtless husband out there in the courtyard.”

Armitage blushes, turning to wash his hands as he ignores the small group who are openly laughing at him.

“Yeah well, you would be too if you’re married to someone as handsome as he is.” 

“Explains why he has so many admirers right?” a blonde beta named Roel teases with a grin and Armitage resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yeah sure.”

“Aww don’t worry little Armie! Prince Ben doesn’t have eyes for anyone but you!” Leila says and Armitage does scowl at that.

“Please,” he scoffs. “Ben doesn’t even talk to me. He still hates me because that bastard of a sire murdered his father.”

“Well at the start maybe,” Roel begins, wincing when Armitage scowls. “But that was months ago! We all didn’t really like you either but now we’ve realised you’re the coolest Arkanian ever.”

“Yes but you lot actually talk to me and greet me whenever we pass each other. I can’t even get a single word out of Ben that isn’t something offensive.”

“Alright, stop chit chatting and get to work! We need to prepare dinner later on!” Stacia interrupts and the group disperses, making their way to their positions.

Armitage loves baking with the kitchen staff. Stacia is the best baker in all of Naboo, he thinks and he loves learning new recipes from the aged kitchen chief. Today’s recipe appears to be some cupcakes and Armitage is thrilled to learn yet another new recipe.

The cupcakes themselves don’t take long to make, and Armitage exchanges light banter with the others as they prepare the food. Armitage attends these baking lessons with Stacia and whoever from the kitchen staff can attend every week or so and he finds himself genuinely enjoying himself. He’s taking some cupcakes out from the oven when a strange silence befalls the kitchen and Armitage looks up, curious.

He freezes when he sees Ben, Rey, Finn and Poe walk in, Rey at the helm.

“I knew I smelt something baking!” Ben’s cousin exclaims gleefully as she eyes the cupcakes hungrily.

“Can I _please_ have one, Stacia? You make the best baked goods!”

Armitage shifts in discomfort as he tries to hide behind one of the betas, not wanting to be seen but Rey spots him anyway.

“Prince Armitage!” she exclaims. “You’ve been baking too?”

Caught, Armitage nods nervously, eyes darting around the kitchen. “Y-yes but only occasionally, Princess Rey.”

“Armie comes every week,” Leila supplies happily. “He’s learning traditional Naboo dishes while he teaches us some traditional Arkanis dishes. It’s a win/win situation.”

“‘Armie’?” Poe asks with a raised eyebrow and Leila looks down with a blush.

“I mean ‘Prince Armitage’.”

“Cupcakes are only if you’ve helped make them. You know the drill, Rey.” Stacia says, interrupting the tense silence.

“Aww come on! I’ve been busy with er meetings and the like! I used to bake with you when I was younger!”

Stacia smiles. “If you’ve baked with me for that long Rey, you know the rules.”

As Rey tries to con some cupcakes from Stacia, Armitage watches Ben look around the kitchen, his eyes stopping to meet Armitage’s. A fierce blush crawls its way up his neck and he looks away quickly, moving to hide behind his baking partner for the day Micah.

After a minute or two of grumbling, Rey sighs and promises to come to next week’s baking lesson.

“And then you won’t be able to deny me my cupcakes!” she says as Stacia shoos them away. 

“Yes yes, out of my kitchen now; I have to prepare tonight’s dinner.”

As the four are ushered out, Leila siddles up to Armitage, grinning. “Our crown prince couldn’t keep his eyes off you, Armie!” she teases.

“What are you talking about.” Armitage says flatly as he turns to hide his blush. “He has more important things to do than stare at me.”

“Just admit he finds you adorable.” Leila says with a roll of her eyes. 

“I’m sure he does when he doesn’t even talk to me.” Armitage mutters bitterly.

“He’s just shy.” Micah chimes in from cleaning the oven. “He probably wants to talk to you but he doesn’t know what to say.”

As the other kitchen hands echo Micah’s sentiment, Armitage tunes them out as he scrubs a bit harder on the pans he’s washing, heart sinking a little as he thinks of Ben longingly.

===

That night Armitage is up reading a book when Ben walks in. Armitage pointedly tries not to look up, though he can’t help the blush that adorns his cheeks as he scents his husband in the room. Armitage is curled up - as usual, in one of Ben’s thick blankets. Though the alpha hasn’t slept in his bed in months, his scent still lingers on the sheets, albeit nowhere near as strong as it was when Armitage had first moved in.

Armitage finds the scent incredibly soothing, and it fools his omega into thinking that he sleeps every night surrounded by Ben.

Armitage gets up, moving to get the small bag of cupcakes he’s saved for the prince, heart pounding in his chest as he thinks of what to tell Ben. He walks timidly up to the alpha, head ducked down as Ben pauses to look at him.

“Y-Your Highness,” Armitage stutters softly as he holds up the bag. “I...made some cupcakes today with Stacia and the others and we couldn’t finish them, so I saved some for you.”

“I’m sorry but I hate sweets.” Ben says and Armitage gasps softly, heart breaking in his chest.

“S-sorry.” he says as he clutches the bag to his chest, already backing away. He doesn’t turn to see Ben’s reaction as he retreats to the bed, putting the bag on the bedside table and hiding under the covers. He can’t stop tears from rolling down his cheeks as he curls into himself, mortified. 

He misses the pained look on Ben’s face as the alpha takes a step forward, an apology on his lips. He winces, silently berating himself as he hears the omega crying softly on his bed. Cursing inwardly, Ben moves to the sofa, trying to fall asleep to the sound of Armitage’s soft whimpers.

===

Armitage is miserable after that. Although he’s told himself from the beginning that Ben would never have feelings for him, having each attempt at talking to the alpha shut down immediately is a blow to his heart and pride. He finds himself too upset to wander around the castle helping with small tasks, and instead hides away in the library as his heart cries out for his alpha.

While earlier he would sneak around and tail the prince, the Armitage now is the opposite, as the omega hides from him every chance he gets. 

Armitage remembers reading in a book once where it described an omega falling into an unrequited love with an alpha. No matter how hard the omega tried, the love was one-sided, but the omega had bonded with the alpha anyway. And because it was unrequited, the omega was doomed to slowly die of heartbreak.

Dying of heartbreak, Armitage found out later, was a very real condition that could befall omegas. Although the alpha wouldn’t be any worse off, omegas, being emotionally weaker, could bond very quickly. They would then try and win the alpha over as much as they could. If their affections were unreturned, the omega would almost always die of heartbreak, as once bonded, the bond could not be unbroken.

Omegas only bonded once in their lives to one alpha. If the love was returned, the mated pair would enter into a fulfilling, unbreakable relationship which was envied by all. However, most omegas ended up like the one Armitage had read about in his story, and as Armitage curls up in his corner, he realises that sooner or later, the same fate would befall him.

He stops eating and sleeping. He’ll take food if offered to him if someone happens upon him, but never seeks it out himself. Furthermore, he finds himself unable to sleep as his omega cries out for Ben. The only times he gets any rest are when he falls unconscious due to sheer exhaustion.

He doesn’t dare return to his shared bedroom with Ben, too afraid of another scathing rejection from the alpha. He takes to hiding in hidden spots he’d discovered during the early weeks where no one would engage with him. As such, no one sees or hears from him, and Armitage doubts they would miss him anyway.

He thinks of the beautiful nobles who visit the castle on occasion; has seen them looking longingly at Ben and flirting with him. Although Ben never reciprocates, Armitage envies them, and wishes he had a fairer face, or some quality that would make the prince attracted to him. Instead he was stuck married to a scrawny omega from Arkanis, a kingdom he abhors, with his too-bony frame, ugly freckles and too-large nose. Armitage doesn’t blame Ben for not wanting him. If he were in Ben’s shoes, he’d seek out a different partner, too.

It’s a week or so after the incident, as Armitage dubs it in his mind and he hasn’t seen or spoken to anyone since. Although he knows he doesn’t have much time left, a part of him is begging him to try again, to try and win Ben over. 

So Armitage reluctantly makes his way back to his bedroom with apprehension. He knows he must look like a mess but his feet take him to where Ben is anyway. He opens the door slowly and his heart sink and float simultaneously as Ben who’s sitting reading some documents looks up to see him.

“Armitage!” Ben exclaims as he stands. “Where have you been?”

“J-just doing some reading in the library,” Armitage answers as he ducks his head down, a nervous hand squeezing his arm. “I got so absorbed in what I read that I fall asleep there.”

It’s a horribly obvious lie, but Ben doesn’t call him out on it. Ben makes a noise like he wants to say something but doesn’t voice it. He takes in a breath and says instead:

“Okay well. Look. We should talk. About...this. Our arrangement.”

Armitage does look up at that, the words hanging heavily in the air. He sees the serious expression on the alpha’s face and he realises what he’s always known all along.

_‘Ben is going to leave me.’_

Any thought of possible reconciliation with the alpha flies out the window at that moment. His omega _howls_ in pain and it takes all of Armitage’s willpower not to sink to his knees and beg the alpha’s forgiveness.

Armitage swallows. “Alright.” he says, voice remarkably even despite the storm brewing in his mind. He meets Ben’s eyes and can’t read the expression on his face. The alpha opens his mouth and hesitates, shaking his head.

“Well,” Ben looks away. “Sorry. Erm can we discuss this later? I’m going away to Xyrantar for a few days. I...I’ll talk it through with you then.”

_A few days._

Armitage knows without a doubt that he’ll be dead by then. His omega is blessedly quiet, too exhausted to even whimper. 

“Of course, Your Highness.” Armitage says robotically and misses the pained look that cross Ben’s face.

He doesn’t wait for Ben to respond before he walks past him, flopping down on the bed without changing clothes. He’s too tired to do otherwise but crawl to the pillows and move the blanket with shaky fingers.

_‘It still smells like him.’_ Armitage thinks as his eyes close.

“Armitage…” Ben says as he moves toward the omega, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Are you…”

But Armitage is already asleep, and Ben tells himself that no matter what it takes, he has to reconcile with his husband the next time they talk.

===

Armitage wakes to the sound of Ben talking to Rey in the doorway. He’s too tired to lift a head, but instead he hears bits of the conversation.

“I’m really worried about him. This is the first time he’s been back to our room since that night.” Ben is saying to his cousin.

“Have you apologised?” Rey asks, extremely judgmentally and Armitage imagines Ben shaking his head.

“I….well I’ll do it after our trip when I have my talk…”

“Dammit Ben! It’s no wonder he’s so miserable! He’s been trying so hard and all you’ve been doing is ignore him!”

“I don’t mean to! I just can’t talk to omegas without making an absolute fool of myself alright?! Especially to him. Because…”

Ben trails off and Rey sighs.

“Whatever. Look. We have to go now so you had better make amends with your husband when we’re back alright?!”

“I will. I swear it. I just want to tell him goodbye before I leave. I’ll join you guys soon.”

“Okay but make it quick. The Xyrantians are not known for being patient people.”

Rey leaves after that and Ben closes the door softly. He gingerly makes his way toward Armitage and kneels beside him.

“Good morning.” Armitage rasps weakly and Ben mistakes it for grogginess.

“Sorry for waking you, Armitage. But I have to leave now. I’ll be having that talk with you when I come back. I’ll explain everything.”

Armitage opens his eyes weakly, meeting Ben’s concerned gaze head on. This is the first time he’s been so close to Ben and he sees that his eyes are a beautiful light brown.

“Alright,” Armitage replies. “H-have a good trip Your Highness.”

Ben looks like he wants to say something but holds off, nodding. “Thank you.”

He stands to leave, and Armitage whimpers. Ben freezes at the sound and turns to face Armitage, who’s staring pleadingly up at him

_Please don’t leave. I need you. Please. I’ll do anything. Please stay. Please. Please. Please._

A sharp knock on their door causes Ben to turn his head, and Finn yells out a “hurry up Ben!”.

“I’m coming!” Ben yells back and crosses the room quickly, shooting one last apologetic look at Armitage before he shuts the door behind him.

The door closing sounds like his death sentence and Armitage lets the tears that have pool in his eyes fall. 

“Not long now…” he whispers into the empty air as he closes his eyes and thinks that finally Ben would be able to be rid of the husband he so clearly loathed.

===

It’s halfway into the meeting with the Xyrantar and Ben is already bored out of his mind. It’s clear that these people had no intention of forming an alliance with Naboo and he isn’t sure why his mother still entertains the idea of doing so.

As he sits there, his mind drifts to Armitage, his husband. The omega who was stuck at the castle clearly thinking that Ben hated him.

Although this was true at the start on the account that Armitage’s father, Brendol, had murdered his father in cold blood, Ben soon realised that Armitage was nothing like the bloodthirsty king. Although initially aggressive and argumentative, over time, Armitage had become quieter. The omega had started following Ben around. Whenever Ben was at practice or helping out in the kingdom, he would scent the sweet smell of his husband somewhere in the background. Ben found it oddly endearing that Armitage thought he was being subtle. Rey had noticed almost immediately, and soon, the others in his entourage 

Although distrusting of the omega, no one breathed a word and soon they had become used to his presence. So used to his presence were they that they were surprised when Armitage stopped tailing them. Ben later found out that it was because Armitage had taken to befriending the castle staff, from the kitchen hands to the stable hands, and he would spend his day helping them.

The castle staff warmed up to him eventually, and soon Ben could hear Armitage laughing along with them as he went on his day-to-day tasks. 

“He’s trying to show you that he’s different.” Rey had said as Ben noticed Armitage doing some gardening. “Because all you see in him is a brute from Arkanis. He’s trying to prove that he wants to get to know Naboo and the kingdom better.”

Whether or not that was true, it was working. Ben found himself warming up to the redhead. He noticed how kind Armitage was, and realised that the biting omega he’d first met was most likely a facade he’d created. Armitage proved to be popular amongst the staff, and Ben’s heart welled up in pride when he realised that his husband wasn’t interested in just titles, and was truly concerned with getting to know the everyday people.

Further to this, Ben found himself seeing how beautiful Armitage was. The omega always had a sweet scent, even at the beginning when Ben still hated him. But now as Ben really looked at him, he realised that Armitage was stunning: with his beautiful green eyes and adorable freckles, which highlighted when the omega blushed. And blush he did. Every time Ben tried to make conversation, the omega would turn into a stuttering, blushing mess, something Ben found helplessly endearing, and he slowly but surely began to fall in love with him.

His friends were endlessly amused when Ben told them.

“I knew it!” Rey had shrieked. “I knew in time you would grow to love him! It’s just a bad romance novel!”

Finn had rolled his eyes. “Well, he isn’t a murderous psychopath so of course you like him. He’s just your type as well isn’t he? You always did like redheads.”

Unfortunately for Ben, he was terrible at talking to omegas. Usually he’d freeze up and end up blurting up whatever was on his mind, causing misunderstandings and more than one omega to run away crying.

His heart clenches as he thinks of Armitage again, and how the omega had curled up and cried in his bed after Ben had bluntly told him he hated sweets. Truth be told, he was incredibly touched by Armitage’s sweet gesture. While it was true he disliked sweets, the correct thing to do was to accept them anyway and thank his husband who was wringing his hands nervously. Instead, Ben had froze, blurting out that he disliked sweets, and before he could complete his sentence thanking Armitage, the omega had gasped out, the scent of his pain and heartbreak filling the room.

After that, Ben didn’t see Armitage for an entire week. He had innocently asked some servants in passing if they’d seen him, but no one seemed to know where he was. Rey was furious when Ben admitted to her what had transpired, and she had demanded he find Armitage and apologise immediately - something Ben had tried to do for the week.

But then Armitage had returned, head bowed low and looking as if he hadn’t slept in days. Ben had opened his mouth to apologise but instead he’d told Armitage that he needed to discuss their marriage, and how Ben was finally ready to court Armitage properly, if the omega had let him. Unfortunately Armitage must have misunderstood as his shoulders had slumped immediately and Ben had never seen the omega look so crushed. 

He had wanted to tell him it was a misunderstanding but Armitage had already fallen asleep and Ben didn’t have the heart to wake him. He’d wanted to apologise in the morning, but he had overslept and Rey was demanding he hurry up and get his ass downstairs, and Ben wasn’t brave enough to argue with her. 

He said goodbye to Armitage, the omega looking adorable as he woke up. As he turned to leave, Armitage had whimpered, freezing Ben in his tracks. As Ben met his eyes, Armitage seemed to be trying to tell him something, his eyes pleading. But before Ben could react, Finn had knocked on his door and told him to hurry up and the spell was broken.

Ben had dashed off, Armitage and his look lingering in the corner of his mind throughout the trek to the Xyrantian capital. He had spent most of the meeting distracted, mind scrambling to work out what Armitage had been trying to tell him.

He’s so lost in thought that he nearly jumps out of his seat when he hears a faint Ben. 

Ben’s eyes dart around the room to see if anyone else has heard it but instead he sees his mother in a deep discussion with the Xyrantian king while his subjects, as well as Leia’s advisors all looking incredibly bored. He shakes it off to hearing things due to the heat when he hears it again:

_Ben._

The voice is weak, pleading, and Ben’s heart freezes as he realises whose voice he’s hearing.

_Armitage._

The very thought of his husband alone, pleading for him is enough to make him stand abruptly, and every pair of eyes turns to him.

“Is there something wrong, Prince Ben?” the Xyrantian leader whose name Ben has long forgotten asks sarcastically and Ben opens his mouth to retort. He stills when he hears Armitage’s voice again, pleading.

_Ben. Alpha. Please._

Ben grits his teeth angrily and turns to leave, stopping when his mother barks out a sharp:

“Ben. Where are you going?”

“I have to go back. Coming here was a mistake.”

The Xyrantian leader splutters in outrage and Ben can see the veins pop out in his mother’s forehead.

“Excuse me?”

“I didn’t mean- never mind. Armitage needs me. I can hear him calling for me. I should have stayed with him this morning since he’s so sick. I need to go and see him.”

The leader stands. “If you leave, your agreement with us is void.” he sneers and Ben resists the urge to strangle the slimy beta.

“I don’t care. You need us more than we need you. And besides, my husband needs me, and I’m not leaving him alone ever again.”

He doesn’t wait for the beta’s approval before he turns to leave, but Leia stops him again.

“Ben.” she says and Ben grits his teeth. He’s not staying, negotiations be damned.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” 

To his surprise, Leia is smiling at him, something akin to approval in her gaze. “Godspeed Ben. I hope that Armitage is safe.”

Ben doesn’t deign her a reply and heads off, ignoring the Xyrantian’s outraged protest.

He quickly finds his horse, mounting him and ushering him down one of the back roads.

“Come on Vader,” he whispers to the stallion as he picks up speed. “I need to see him, hurry.”

As Vader powers down the worn road, Ben hears more and more of Armitage’s voice, and realises with a jump that he isn’t hearing Armitage, he’s seeing his memories.

It starts off slowly, when Armitage was a child. He’s looking into the scene as an observer, seeing the child Armitage present a drawing to who he presumes is his father - a stern alpha sitting behind a desk.

He hears Brendol berate the cowering Armitage for wasting his time. Shouts at him that he shouldn’t be wasting his time doing something so trivial. Sneers down at him that he never wanted a useless omega son before sending Armitage off to bed without dinner.

  


The scene jumps to Armitage, a boy of ten. He still has his childish innocence though he’s small for his age. Again he’s in Brendol’s office, getting shouted at. This time it’s for embarrassing Brendol at the family dinner - for crying out at some perverted visiting lord groping him from under the table. “You’re an omega!” Brendol shouts, “You sit there and take it if he wants because that’s all you’re good for: for spreading your legs.”

  


  


The scene jumps to Armitage at twelve. He’s crying on the ground as Brendol stands above him, swinging his cane to hit Armitage brutally again. “You’re too soft.” Brendol is sneering. “How dare you defy me! Give him here!” Armitage shakes his head, cradling something in his arms before Brendol swears and reaches down, tearing the kitten from his arms. 

“You’d bring this mangy creature into my castle?!” Brendol roars. “Look at me Armitage! Look at me!” 

Armitage looks up tearfully, whimpering as Brendol grins maniacally down at him. He’s holding the kitten by its head while it whines pitifully.

“No…” Armitage pleads. “Please no. I won’t do it again; I’ll bring him out. Anything. Please father, please.”

“Weak.” Brendol snarls. “Look at me Armitage. Look at what your weakness has caused you.” and before Armitage can protest, he crushes the kitten’s head in his hand, blood splattering everywhere while Armitage only screams…

  


  


The scene jumps again to Armitage at fifteen. He’s colder now, holding himself upright with false superiority. Ben sees Armitage sneer down at some peasants who view him with hatred.

“Look at that omega prince,” they sneer. “He thinks he’s better than us sitting in his castle while we starve! Damned royals!” 

Armitage’s heart aches for them. But he knows he can do nothing as he hears their curses and sees their poverty.

_‘If only I was stronger I’d be able to help them. It’s my fault….’_

  
  


Armitage is now eighteen. A just-turned adult sitting alone in his room. He’s alone, always has been but today, on his birthday, the ache in his chest is more painful than ever.

A shooting star darts across the sky and Armitage’s breath hitches. 

_‘Please,’_ he breathes. _‘I just want someone….someone to love me for who I am. For all these flaws. I don’t want to be alone anymore please.’_

  
  


Armitage at nineteen sits in on one of his father’s meetings. Ben can feel the omega’s surprise at being called into it.

_‘Maybe he finally wants my counsel.’_ Armitage thinks as he sits proudly at his father’s side.

To his horror, Brendol is suggesting an arranged marriage. Ben can see his potential husband-to-be: an alpha who looks old enough to be his grandfather. Ben sees Brendol discussing the terms of their marriage and the alpha looking bored.

“There will be no marriage.” the alpha says suddenly, causing both Armitage and Brendol to freeze.

“Forgive me for asking, My Lord, but why not?”

The alpha sneers at Armitage, whose heart is thudding in his chest.

“Look at him.’ the alpha offers as explanation. ‘You don’t think you could have offered me a prettier bride? That omega is past his prime. No alpha in their right mind would take him.”

Armitage’s heart breaks in his chest at the words. The words ringing in his mind as his father seethes with palpable rage.

  
  


Another jump, and Ben starts as he recognises the scene. It’s a few months ago when he’s at that hated meeting. Ben recalls how he had hated Brendol on sight. Everything about the king oozed wrongness, and Ben had wanted nothing more than to throttle the smug king.

By his side his omega son had sat, not saying a word or expressing any emotion throughout. Back then, Ben had thought that Armitage was a carbon copy of his father: the omega was expressionless and seemed to view himself and the other members of his council as being beneath him. But as Ben watched through Armitage’s memories, he knew he couldn’t be further from the truth.

Armitage was an incredible omega: kind-hearted, brave and fiercely intelligent. He had seen it all firsthand during the previous months, where Armitage had finally allowed his true nature to come through despite it being hidden for years due to his father’s abuse. However, he doesn’t have time to dwell on those thoughts as he finds himself skipping to another memory.

He sees Armitage watching himself sparring at the courtyard with longing. He sees Armitage watching his friends enviously and wishing that Ben didn’t hate him and allowed him to walk by his side. He sees Armitage looking at his reflection, disgusted.

  
_‘How could Ben ever love someone like me?’_

He feels Armitage slowly falling in love with Ben. Although apprehensive and a bit afraid of the alpha, he had witnessed Ben’s compassion firsthand, and longed to be at his side as his equal and consort, someone who everyone would look up to and envy.

He feels Armitage’s heart breaking as Ben snaps at him, feels him shaking in his bed as Ben’s cruel words echo in his mind. He feels Armitage’s sorrow and longing to be loved, to be wanted and noticed for once in his life. He feels the bond that Armitage has with him, one-sided it may be, and with every cruel word or look, or every time Ben ignores him, Armitage dies a little inside. 

He feels a day ago, when Ben had told Armitage that he had wanted to discuss their arrangement, and he grits his teeth as he _feels_ the raw pain emanating from Armitage. So strong it also sends him reeling and he feels his own heart break in his chest. He feels Armitage, lying cold and alone in his bed, surrounded by sheets that still smell faintly of him, accepting his inevitable death, and thinking that in his whole life, all he wanted was for someone to love him.

Ben doesn’t realise he’s crying until he feels tears drip onto his hands. He looks down, surprised to find they’re shaking. Vader makes a noise as if sensing the alpha’s distress and Ben shakes his head.

“Come on Vader. I have to make things right. I don’t want Armitage to die thinking he’s unloved. I have to help him, I have to.”

As if reading his mind, Vader picks up speed, stretching to his limit as he brings his anxious rider closer to his destination.

===

Ben doesn’t remember most of the journey, only that he jumps off the exhausted Vader when he pulls into the castle on shaky legs.

“Sorry Vader, I’ll thank you later.” he says to the stallion, who snorts at him as if to say: 

_‘I’ll be fine. What are you still doing standing here?’_

He runs past startled guards and castle staff, legs taking him instinctively to where he knows Armitage lies, his heart pounding in his chest.

He ignores the startled guards posted by his door as he yanks the door open, heart dropping as he sees the unmoving form of Armitage on his bed. Ben runs over, eyes wide as he hovers by Armitage.

As Ben panics by Armitage, he realises with a sinking heart that Armitage isn’t breathing. 

“Armitage?” Ben asks nervously as he places shaking fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse. 

“Armitage!” Ben cries as he feels nothing and he picks the omega up in a bridal carry, arms trembling. He rushes to the infirmary, running past bewildered guards. He’s aware of how light and frail Armitage is, and his heart clenches at the thought that Armitage had been too heartbroken to even eat.

He rushes into the room, startling the head doctor, an alpha named Phasma.

“What’s wrong!” she demands immediately as she sees how frantic Ben is.

“Armitage! He...he’s not breathing!” Ben manages and Phasma’s eyes fall to the limp body cradled in Ben’s arms.

“Put him there.” Phasma instructs as she moves to the bed in question. She looks down at the prince consort with furrowed brows. “What’s happened to him?”

Ben hesitates, shaming filling his belly as his mind races through Armitage’s memories. 

“Heartbreak.” Ben says as Phasma’s eyes widen. “He’s...misunderstood my behaviour toward him and thinks his affections for me are one-sided. But he’s afraid of me - no, afraid of outright rejection so he’s kept his feelings bottled up and this morning when I left….he must have known that it would be his last.”

Phasma nods. “He needs nutrients pumped into his body ASAP. If it’s gotten this bad, he’s malnourished and needs urgent care.”

As she speaks, she rushes to the cupboards, gathering the supplies she needs before setting them up. Ben watches helplessly as she connects a drip to his arm, muttering under her breath,

“He’s alive, but very weak.” Phasma says and Ben breathes a sigh of relief. “But who knows how much time he would have had left if you hadn’t happened upon him when you did.”

Ben looks away guiltily. “I was planning on speaking to him after the meeting at Xyrantar. By then it would have been too late. During the meeting I heard him calling for me, which is why I rushed back.”

“Your mother and the others are still there?”

“Yes. They’ll continue their discussions without me.”

Phasma nods, a small smile on her face. “You did the right thing. Armitage is quite popular amongst us here in the medical ward. Do you know he comes in about once a week or so to help out? He’ll keep the sick company and help prepare herbs, label potions and the like.”

“He gets around,” Ben says. “I know he helps out in the stables, gardens and kitchens too.”

“When he first came here no one spoke to him,” Phasma says as she rummages through her medicines. “We were all still reeling from the war and what happened to your father, of course. And Armitage then was quite a snobbish thing, refusing to speak to any of us. So for a while it was quite tense.

But he had a change of heart. Probably to impress you, Ben. He came in one day, red-faced and stuttering and asked if he could help. He said he didn’t have any medical knowledge but that he was willing to learn. Everyone still disliked him at this point so no one answered, but I gave him a chance and put him to work.”

Phasma laughs. “He was terrible. He got all the potions mixed up and his herb mixing was simply atrocious. After he left, we spent more time fixing his mistakes than the time it took for him to make them. But he returned the next day, and he was so earnest that I couldn’t say no. So eventually he started coming daily, and slowly we warmed up to him. He became better at his work too, of course, and soon he became a welcome addition to the team.

He’s so friendly too. He would tell us about Arkanis, while asking about Naboo. He was genuinely interested in our culture and wanted to learn, so we told him. And we realised the Armitage from a few weeks ago wasn’t the same Armitage that was standing here helping us. Word spread after that, and Stacia requested Armitage help her out, since there was a particular cake recipe from his home she wanted to try. 

He befriended the kitchen staff pretty quickly, and soon everyone wanted the omega consort to help out. Although he had started helping to ensure you’d notice him, Ben, soon he genuinely became friends with us all, and we loved having him here. 

Of all the consorts that you could have married, I’m glad that Armitage is your omega. Although it was initially an arranged marriage, he’s genuine and loves with all his heart. All of us were hoping that you’d fall in love with him too, because it was clear how smitten he was with you, and nothing would make him happier. He’s a romantic, Ben, and he wants his happily ever after. I don’t know about his past and I won’t pry, but I can tell he’s had a hard childhood.”

Phasma stands. “He just needs these nutrients to flow through his body and be absorbed. Give him a day or two, he’ll be weak but he’ll pull through. Armitage is strong. If he’s survived under that bastard of a father for all these years, he’ll wake up.

I’ll leave you two alone, Ben. Give me a call immediately if anything urgent requires my attention, no matter the time. I can see your feelings for him, Ben. Please tell him. He needs to hear them otherwise he won’t know.”

Ben is speechless. “T-th…” he stammers out, red-faced and Phasma smiles.

“No thanks needed. I’d do the same for any friend of mine. Please give him his happy ending Ben, he definitely deserves it.”

Phasmas closes the curtains around Armitage’s bed to give the pair privacy, and he hears her leave the room. Ben pulls up a chair next to the omega - who Ben can see is breathing lightly and he takes a hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

“You have to pull through Armitage,” he whispers into the empty room. “You just have to. There’s so much I have to explain and apologise for, and you can’t leave before you hear them.”

Ben squeezes Armitage’s hand lightly, resigning himself to wait until Armitage awakens, no matter how long that may be.

===

It’s into the second day of Ben sitting vigilantly by Armitage’s side when someone enters the room softly. He knows it’s Leia by her scent, and he doesn’t say anything as she walks up to him.

Apart from the queen, the only one who had been allowed in the private room was Phasma, who came in twice a day to check on Armitage as well as change his saline drip. She doesn’t speak to Ben, aware of the soft nonsensical stories Ben whispers to the still sleeping Armitage and doesn’t want to interrupt him.

Leia quietly observes the pair, her eyes flitting over to their joint hands before she looks at Ben. The alpha is whispering to Armitage, so gentle and devoted that Leia can’t help the smile that crosses her face.

“How is he?” she asks.

“His condition is stable.” Ben answers without taking his eyes off his husband.

“The Xyrantians were furious you know,” Leia says conversationally. “They threatened war on us.”

Ben stiffens in anger. “If you’re suggesting that I should have stayed…”

Leia holds back a laugh. “I’m suggesting nothing of the sort. Anyway I haven’t finished. They threatened war on us so I told them to ready their troops, and we would get all our allies in on it too. They would not last three days in a full scale war against Naboo.”

“That’s just like you mum,” Ben snorts. “What did that bastard say?”

“He must have realised it was futile. He abandoned that idea quickly and we were able to come to some negotiations, though it still took a while because they are stubborn people.”

“So are they our allies now?”

“Of a sort, yes. I don’t trust them one bit.” Leia pauses, looking down at Ben and Armitage’s joined hands again.

“You did the right thing running after him. He deserves happiness.”

Ben looks up at her at that, an eyebrow raised. “You don’t hate him for what his people did to dad?”

A flash of pain crosses Leia’s face for an instant. “I did at the start. We all did. But over time I realised that the person or the people I should be furious at was not him, but his father. As a prince he is a representative of his people, but he has been nothing but courteous since he has moved here. I have no quarrel with Armitage. And besides, I should learn to get along with my son-in-law, shouldn’t I?”

Ben allows a small smile at that. “It’s the same for me. I hated him, his people, for what happened. Now I know the hate for him was unwarranted. He really is a lovely and kind-hearted prince, and I have a lot to apologise for.”

“So do I.” Leia turns to exit. “I’ll take my leave Ben. I’ll ask Phasma to give me updates.”

Without another word, Leia leaves and Ben turns his attention back to Armitage immediately. The omega isn’t as pale as he was two days ago, but he’s still worrying thin. Phasma had told Ben that it was a result of the heartbreak which had caused his rapid weight loss and Ben had felt incredibly guilty that he was the cause for Armitage’s state.

He’s started another one of his stories when he feels Armitage’s hand move slightly in his. Startled, Ben looks up at Armitage in shock and realises that the omega is awake, though incredibly weak.

Armitage shifts slightly, eyebrows furrowing in pain as Ben uses his free hand to grab a glass of water that’s on the bedside table.

“Drink this.” he says gently and lifts the glass to his lips. Armitage drinks slowly, stopping after a few sips to moan in pain.

“It’s alright,” Ben whispers as he brushes hair from the omega’s forehead.

Armitage’s eyes open and he looks shocked to see Ben there.

“A-alpha…?” he rasps out.

“I’m here Armitage. It’s alright.” Ben cooes. 

“I...I don’t understand.” Armitage whispers and Ben shakes his head.

“I have so much to apologise for, and I’ll explain everything. Are you well enough to listen to me or would you prefer to do so after you get some more rest?”

“...rest.” is what Armitage says and Ben nods.

“Then sleep. I’ll be here by your side when you wake up okay?”

Armitage nuzzles into Ben’s hand that’s lightly stroking his face and the alpha’s heart melts at the sight. Before he can get another word in, Armitage is already asleep and Ben squeezes Armitage’s hand lightly.

“You’re going to be so spoilt when you wake up.”


End file.
